book_of_ovyufandomcom-20200214-history
The Main Storyline
How it begins A male character named Ovyu starts off as a little orb and then transports into the real world with his mother, Medusa, and a now-dead father. Ovyu is a naïve character from the start but learns to use his father's powers in tough situations. Characters Heroes Ovyu: Ovyu is the main character of the story and has his father's powers for a certain reason, unexplained at this time. Ovyu can wield double swords, daggers, and longswords at the moment. Ovyu'Es: Ovyu'Es is the father of Ovyu and had a good life. He was killed when Ovyu was 1 and a half years old. Duke: Duke is an archer with great charisma and hunting skill. He is also the first companion of Ovyu. He is now the bard of the group Octa: Octa started out as a boss figure, serving in Tetra's power (Tetra will be shown later) as a elite octagon. He is now the wizard of the group and now wields a Dominux Staff. Amy: Amy is almost unknown, but what we do know about her is that she is the ruler of skies, and wields a sky bow. She can also combine her bow with someone else's weapon/power. Samantha: A childhood friend of Ovyu and is training to become one of his companions. Tora: A friend of Duke and now the rogue in the book. Villains The Old Wizard: Old Wizard (referred to as Old Bitch) was the 2nd boss of Ovyu's adventures. He tricked the characters to see their future and trying to kill Octa. The Sorcerer: Sorcerer is always coming back, especially when he implodes. Ovyu encountered him right after the chase with the old bitch. It still makes them wonder how they look so similar. Zackius: Zackius is a endarkened character with extra-powerful corruption powers. In his chapter, he killed off one of the companions in the group. He is also the one to continue the temple god saga. Tetra: A supreme leader, Tetra is the superior version of Octa's and can command them at will. He is the fourth boss of the temple god saga and can combine with other tetrahedrons. The Temple God: The final boss to the first saga, The Temple God is a brutally powerful force, enough to break small planets like Pluto. If not defeated, he can be summoned using a ritual, empowering the force within. Yudaki: Once a tavernkeeper, he helped Ovyu'Es find his path to success, but killed him due to Yudaki working with Zures. He is the finale to the Ovyu'Es Arc. The Awoken: The Awoken controls all of the endarkened monsters, and is immune to the magic. Zures: The final boss of the book, Zures has not appeared much in the book and remains a mystery. The Orthadox: The Orthadox remains a total mystery as he is only mentioned in chapter 17. Techniques Insigma: The culmination of friendship and kindness, reminding you of something bad that happened to a close family member/friend. It activates the anger inside you and gives you a specific form based on that member. Teskienin: Used by the Shoshito, Teskienin is a secret form of mechanical reinforcements made by a combination and extremely powerful magic. Ritual: A summon that can produce a god, not specific, but a god. Corruption: Corruption can either kill or alter the target's life after corruption. Combine: A technique to combine souls with another multi-cellular being. This can change the shape, form, size, and strength of a character and can make some unique changes to weapons.